Traditional Chinese Medicine (TCM) is a codified, literature-based medical system with a professional class of physicians and an extensive materia medica of herbal treatments. TCM has been used widely in China for centuries; today, in urban hospital settings, it is often integrated with Western medicine. TCM has crossed-over to European and American countries during the past fifty years, through immigration and appropriation, and is now becoming an area of greater interest and more active medical research. Our long-term goal is to facilitate the establishment of an International Center for Traditional Chinese Medicine and Women's Health at Fudan University in China. We envision a center that will address important questions regarding the modulation of endocrine function that have significant impact on the health of women over their life cycle. This includes major areas of menstruation, fertility, pregnancy and menopause. The goals of this Phase I Planning Application are to: (1) strengthen an existing research and training collaboration among the multidisciplinary teams; (2) to initiate basic and clinical pilot research for at least 3 studies of Traditional Chinese Medicine for women's health conditions; and (3) to develop a Phase II grant application for this Center. The Rosenthal Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine, and the Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine Research in Aging and Women's Health, at Columbia University, (under the direction of Dr. Fredi Kronenberg), and the Obstetrics and Gynecology Hospital of Fudan University (Dr. Gui Suiqi) provide ideal leadership to achieve the goals of this project. The additional key partners include the Department of Obstetrics, San Gerardo Hospital, Monza, University of Milan-Bicocca, Milan, Italy (Drs. Anita Regalia and Francesco Cardini), The University of Hong Kong (Dept. of Obstetrics and Gynecology, Dr. P.C. Ho), and create a strong, diverse team multi-cultural team appropriate to the aims of the project.